1. Field of the Invention
A gasket for an outwardly flanged open top container is disclosed. A “U” shaped endless elastic loop gasket having its recess facing inwardly is stretched over the flange of the container to hold a foil or wrap in place over the open top of the container and/or seal a lid over the container and/or seal the container to a steam chest.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of removable closures has been common for centuries. This use includes resilient loop means holding foil covers over access openings, such as a paper or plastic held by an elastic band. The U.S. patents issued to S. J. Brandstein, U.S. Pat. No. 2,064,411, issued 15 Dec. 1936 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,080,108, issued 11 May 1937; the U.S. Patent to J. W. Luke, U.S. Pat. No. 2,146,190, issued 7 Feb. 1939; and German DE 3,615,680 A1 of 12 Nov. 1987 to W. Kunzel are examples of resiliently held covers on containers. The patent to G. S. Stanley, U.S. Pat. No. 2,004,449, issued 11 Jun. 1935; British Patent No. 973,460 of 28 Oct. 1964 to J. K. M. Cooke; and British Patent A.D. 1911, No. 18,664 of 11 Jul. 1912 to H. H. Denman et al are examples of flanged containers provided with closure means including resilient inwardly facing “U” shaped securing means. The French patent, 1,182,612, issued to Illinois Tool Works, Delivered 19 Jan. 1959, teaches an indented retainer used over the bead of a shaped cover. A typical container is shown by J. Stevens in U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,714, issued Sep. 17, 1991; and Hupp et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,722,520, issued Apr. 20, 2004, show an inwardly facing slider used to open and close a container. A circular container with a tabbed lid is shown by T. Welsh in U.S. D491024 of Jun. 8, 2004.